


Of Those We Fear, and Those We Should

by WriteItRight2



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And explain what actually happened., At some point I'm going to re-write this because I figured how to do what I wanted to, Character Study, Kinda?, Other, Temporary Character Death, also kinda - Freeform, also kinda unfinished, it's complicated - Freeform, just posting before i forget, shorter than i thought actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItRight2/pseuds/WriteItRight2
Summary: As they age, the relationship between Eddie and Symbiote only grows. Character study + theorising about the end - and beyond.





	Of Those We Fear, and Those We Should

**Author's Note:**

> Almost completely un-edited. Lost motivation to finish, but wanted to post. It's... not awful?

At some point, he realizes he’s been _we_ for more than half his life. He hasn’t aged, nearly at all, except for what they both agreed on, little things that reflect how they’ve changed. What sticks him more, is that he’s _happy_. With his life, with V, with everything they are and can be. More than that, he’s content.

They speak in the language of love, and it’s one only they know. They are unique.

~~~

One morning he wakes up and nothing’s right. He’s off center and jittery, thoughts, intentions and actions blurring in and out of focus. He goes to get out of bed and he’s already standing, time running backwards or skipping ahead, actions nearly impossible without the ability to follow trains of thought. 

Confusion turns to fear as it doesn’t go away, and finally V notices and sends the knowledge that V’s working on the problem and Eddie should really just get food. There’s something else there, something like guilt, but he’s too out of it to notice. He does, somehow, get food, and stumbles through his day. In double time, he thinks he’s thankful that he had the day off, so at least he’s not missing work. Trusting V knows what they’re doing, he sits down with is food to zone out in front of the TV. As the day goes by it gets both better and worse, in different ways, but by the end of the day as Eddie goes to sleep, he finally feels good, and maybe even better than before. 

~~~~

As they age, they continue to live with others for a very long time. They say goodbye to Anne and Dan, and to some of their children, and other friends they had made over their life. At some point, they found they didn’t truly care to live with humans anymore, and moved to somewhere far away. There were deep forests, and all they ever needed was a cabin somewhere and creatures to hunt. The legend of Venom faded from the minds of San Fransisco, and they lived undisturbed hunting for most of their food, growing some other things, and ever so rarely going to a far-away town for things they couldn’t just make themselves. Without anyone else, they fell into a pattern of life that they were deeply and perfectly content with. They would speak, as loud or as quiet as they wished, with V as visible as Eddie was. It was a balance of life they’d never had with people around. They could be silent, never use words again, and communicate only in thoughts and intentions in the way only they ever could, but there was a solidity to words that gave them comfort. 

It was, in every way, the perfect life. It was coming to an end. 

~~~~~

There were many things V could heal. Wounds, pain, regrow organs and limbs and more, but there were also things they couldn’t. There were wrinkles around his eyes, and for all he was still in better shape than when he first met V, he also knew his body was failing. 

~~~~  
Humans can only live so long, and there is only so much V can do. When he’s 120, older than almost any human ever lives to, they, in that wordless, shapeless way, finally address it. The end of him is coming, and they accept that. They continue, as life does, and don’t think about it anymore. 

~~~~~~

On the night that is to be his last, Eddie lays in bed, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of them. Though his mind is as sharp as it had ever been, in the way no normal person ever could, he can feel his body dying. Maybe even dead. It wouldn’t surprise him if his body had quit during the day and V had kept them in motion for this last moment, at a cost. There was a reason he couldn’t just live forever on V’s power.

In the language all their own, of thoughts and emotions and memories, he asks what V is going to do. There’s a few different things. After so long on earth, V no longer truly needed a host to survive. They could just go out into the wilderness as their own being, though Eddie doubts they would do that. They could find a new host, become Venom or something new with a person, or an animal of the woods. Slightly more likely. Or they could fall to rest with him, and see if they may journey through an unknown world together. All are possible, and Eddie knows it’s V’s choice. He thinks he knows what V will pick, though none would surprise him, really.

What does surprise him are the spoken words of “ **Live, Eddie.** ” While his confusion at the only semi-answer is strong, he lets it fade to replace with the feeling of love for V, for them, for all they were and the life they had together, strong and pure, as his mind slipped, the world fading out, “I love you” mixed with “Goodbye”.

~~~~~~~

The world pieces itself back together from different senses. First, the feeling of _love_ , of _them_ , things he knows without any thought, facts of the world. Then, there’s V, with an explanation in concepts and memories, and showing a larger story. In time past, when they were younger, practically still new to each other, V had… moved Eddie’s mind, for lack of better words. He was no longer tied to his body, but to V, and V hoped at least, that as long as V lived… Eddie would too. There was an uncertainty if it would really work, and, well, V wasn’t even sure if Eddie would approve. Eddie, however, would have, and does, and says only “Thank you”, for they were meant to be like this, two halves of one greater whole, individual yet one. 

The world changes every day, for better and for worse. And they? They can do whatever they want.


End file.
